Wireless systems may use an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmission scheme. In an OFDM system, a data stream is split into multiple substreams, each of which is sent over a subcarrier frequency. Because data is carried over multiple carrier frequencies, OFDM systems are referred to as “multicarrier” systems as opposed to single carrier systems in which data is transmitted on one carrier frequency.
An advantage of OFDM systems over single carrier systems is their ability to efficiently transmit data over frequency selective channels by employing a fast Fourier transform (FFT) algorithm instead of the complex equalizers typically used by single carrier receivers. This feature enables OFDM receivers to use a relatively simple channel equalization method, which is essentially a one-tap multiplier for each tone.
Despite these advantages, OFDM systems may be more sensitive to time offset than single carrier systems. Also, demodulation of a signal with an offset in the carrier frequency can cause a high bit error rate and may degrade the performance of a symbol synchronizer in an OFDM system.